


Lotus

by drumstyxx



Series: April Bouquet [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Ophidia is book-smart but not people smart, Osiris and Saint think they’re being subtle, Teen just because of the language, the guardian equivalent of wearing your SO’s hoodie, they’re really not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drumstyxx/pseuds/drumstyxx
Summary: Ophidia notices the unusual ornaments adorning the armour of two legendary guardians.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Series: April Bouquet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695085
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Lotus

It’s been a few weeks since Ophidia’s been back to the Tower, the growing disturbance on the moon keeping her busy. This late at night the hangar is eerily quiet, only a handful of tired guardians talking quietly at a nearby table.

She throws Amanda a wave as she strides over to Saint-14, hoping for a chat before she heads off to her apartment. When he notices her, he opens his arms and booms out “Warlock! You’ve returned in one piece!” She can’t help but grin as she’s pulled into a bone crushing hug by the exo.

“I won’t be at this rate.” She wheezes, still smiling. Saint pulls away and clasps his massive hand on her shoulder. It’s now she notices the feathers carefully tucked into his gauntlets. The mottled grey-brown looks oddly plain compared to the titan’s usual purple and she wonders what brought about the style change.

Rather than bring it up, she begins to recount her time fighting the hive, Saint’s enthusiastic questions easily making the tale take twice as long (not that she minds all that much).

-

It’s only a couple of days later when Sagira calls. Osiris needs help in the Infinite Forest, something about a new vex timeline that could cause some major trouble for the city.

When she arrives at the swirling gate, she’s met by a familiar warlock. “Ah, guardian.” He calls. “I see you received my message.” Beside him, Sagira mutters something about it being her message and a not so quiet “you’re welcome.”

“Yes, Sagira said you discovered a new timeline, one that could put The City in danger?” She inquires.  
“Indeed, in this new timeline the Undying Mind has found a way to assimilate into the very fabric of reality, allowing it to spread the vex corruption throughout the sol system.” He explains grimly.  
“How exactly do we go about destroying it?” She asks determinedly.  
“You must enter the forest, disrupt the simulation and lure out the Undying Mind. Then, you must destroy it.”

Osiris gestures to the entrance to the forest, the lavender ribbons on his arm moving with him— lavender ribbons? She quickly does a double take, sure that the scorching Mercury sun is making her see things. But the material is still there when she looks back at it.

She steps through the portal wondering why exactly Saint’s ribbons are wrapped around the exile’s arms. She thinks back to that night in the hangar and the feathers carefully slotted into the exo’s gauntlets and makes the connection. “Traveler’s broken ass!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure Osiris doesn’t actually wear feathers, but the bird vibes were too strong.


End file.
